Project Zone V
by The-Minion-9
Summary: When Nefario's M.I.N.I.O.N Device fails, it opens a portal to other Universes (and More Minions!), Gru must collect his Minions from the other universes before a accidental 'fail-safe' is unleashed into these universes but not without Gru making new allies like Mabel and Dipper... *Working on: The Gravity Falls Chapters* (Rated K at the Moment...)
1. Prologue - The MINION Device

**Here's a little something I wanted to do recently. I've always wanted to do a crossover with FOUR worlds. So, here's the opening in the DM world...**

* * *

**Prologue – The M.I.N.I.O.N Device**

It was an average day in Gru's lab. The Minions were transporting Gru's bombs around the undergrounds of his lab however Gru was out fishing with the girls today. Dr. Nefario was making his finishing touches on his new invention which he promised Gru would "Increase his fire-power". Gru entered his lab alongside his daughters Margo, Edith and Agnes; all in fishing gear. "Why did you call me, Nefario? I told you I was taking the girls fishing today..." Gru asked politely then Dr. Nefario turned to Gru and told off his safety mask. "Here's the new invention." He said excitedly then Gru replied in a sarcastic mood "Great!" then he paused then asked "What is it?" "I promised you an invention which would increase your fire power didn't I?" Nefario asked then Gru answered weirdly "...Yeah..."

"This is the M.I.N.I.O.N Device! Short for Miniature Increased Noticed Ionic On-it Norton Device. It's basically a cloning device..." Nefario explains then Gru asks "Can I see it in action?" Nefario then grabs a one eyed Minion and places it in a large metallic oven like machine. "Watch as I turn the nob further to my left..." Nefario shouts as the machine gets louder doing unknown things to the poor Minion inside. The loud banging sounds stops as Nefario stops the machine and opens the door. "And there is now TWO Minions!" The clone of the Minion runs out of the machine shuts the door and turns the nob to the max level.

"No! The machine can't go to max level!" Nefario shouts as he continues to warn Gru "The M.I.N.I.O.N Device can't handle max demand. TAKE COVER!" Nefario, Gru, the other Minions and Gru's daughters hide behind safety walls as the machine explodes and opens a portal as thousands and thousands of Minions fly into the portal. The other Minions (expect three of them) run up to the portal and get sucked in. "Nefario! My Minions are being sucked up and I'll have to save them!" Gru shouts, he pauses, kisses his three daughters and says to Nefario "If I don't make it, look after them..." as he jumps into the portal to save his minions.

* * *

**Where has the portal taken Gru and the Minions? Will Gru be able to bring the Minions back to his lab before it's too late? Find out next week...**


	2. Chapter 1 - Grunkle Gru

******Sorry about the late delay for this chapter. To make it up, I post Chapter 2 tomorrow. So, where has Gru and the Minions gone to? Find out below...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Grunkle Gru**

Meanwhile at Gravity Falls, Dipper, Mabel and her pet pig; Waddles are walking outside and having a good chat. "I just don't get girls, Mabel." The young explorer explains to his twin sister. He continues "One minute, you think that they like you then the next minute, they hate you." "This is all because of Wendy isn't it?" Mabel asks as she hugs Waddles. "No. Course not." He quickly answers but before he can continue another portal opens up right before them and loads of Minions fall out to form a wave of Minions. "Oh My God! A flood of yellow! Me and Waddles are surfing this" Mabel says as she pulls out a surfboard but Dipper pulls her away from the Minions and the three run back to the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel knock quickly on the door and shouts "Stan! Stan! Let us in!" "Hey guys!" Soos says as he opens the door. Waddles, Dipper and Mabel run inside and slam the door. "Keep it locked Soos!" Dipper warns then Stan arrives at the door and says "Locking out costumers! I'm not having that. Come on...Ahhhhh." He opens the door as the Minions flood the Mystery Shack.

Gru also arrives in this flood. "Hello..." He says quietly. As Soos, Dipper, Mabel, Waddles and Stan get up from the now stopped flood of Minions. "You!" Stan shouts as he adjusts his Fez and walks up to Gru "Do you have any idea how much this place costs to run?!" He asks then Gru answers "Nope but I'm a world famous spy..." "Never heard of you." Soos interrupts then Gru walks up to him and continues "Of course you haven't heard of me. I've need your help to get back home..." then Dipper asks "If your not from around here, how did you get here?" "From a portal which was created by..." Gru tries to explain then Stan curses "Gideon." "Who?" Gru asks then Stan explains "If you need to find a way out of Gravity Falls and back to where ever you came from, you need to find Gideon and force him to open another portal!" Dipper then asks "Let the poor man finish, Grunkle!" "Fine. Fine." Stan answers then Gru continues.

"...my lab assistant. My name is Gru..." Gru explains then Mabel interrupts "Grunkle Gru!" He turns then Mabel says "Sorry..." then Gru continues as a Minion gets up and walks up to him. He grabs one and explains "These are Minions. I created them as my helpers for my super secret missions and I think I need to know my place around here..." "I'll help you and Mabel will too!" Dipper volunteers himself and Mabel as he, Mabel, Gru and three Minions walk out of the Mystery Shack. "This town seems strange..." Gru says to Dipper then he replies "I'll explain on the way..."

* * *

**We're now at Gravity Falls and Is it time for Gideon to face the wrath of the Minions and Gru? Find out soon...**


End file.
